


garage band and feeling bad

by orphan_account



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: your boy is ready to run away to another country, cut her hair and pretend to be someone else
Comments: 2





	garage band and feeling bad

holy fuck  
to put it plainly; this sucks ass  
like goddamn i feel like a problem   
the world would be better without me in it, you know?  
and hey you, i know you’re gonna read this, and that’s fine, but surprise this time it’s loosely related to you

so why do i care  
i’m so sick of caring   
and of feeling bad   
and of worrying about what everyone else thinks   
and apparently, not caring about everybody else is selfish so i can’t do that   
and now she feels bad cause of me and damnit i never want her to feel bad  
and how about the other one??  
why do i care about her? why do i ever think about her? god fucking damnit she should get to be happy and i know i’m basically one of the reasons why she wasn’t and that hurts so fucking much and that she’s questioning if everything was fake also hurts cause like am i gonna spend 5 months of my like lying out my ass for no reason? no that doesn’t make any sense 

i looked in the mirror 7 times and i still don’t recognize myself  
she doesn’t look like me  
that’s scary 

i was an idiot yesterday and spiked my drink   
who does that? pours brandy in their soda at thanksgiving dinner with their family?  
me apparently   
and then i wasn’t sober so i called her and said some things i wish i didn’t and god that sucked 

i am a problem i am a problem i am a problem


End file.
